mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Mitrione vs. Kimbo Slice
Matt Mitrione came into the fight undefeated. After the fight, Kimbo Slice was cut from the UFC. Mitrione broke his foot during the fight. The Fight The first round began. Mitrione came out smiling. They circled. They circled. Slice blocked a high kick. He pressed forward. Slice landed a right hand and dodged a high kick and got a slam. Slice slammed him again. Mitrione locked up a tight triangle. He had it secured with four fifteen. Slice was gouging the eyes with the thumbs with four minutes and Mitrione lost it. Mitrione was trying to get the lock back in. Slice got out to side control. They talked to each other. Three twenty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. 'Elbow!' Mitrione regained half-guard. He got an underhook and used it to stand to the clinch. Two twenty-five. Mitrione kneed the body. Slice got another double-leg slam to half-guard. Mitrione regained guard with two minutes. Slice landed a good body shot. Mitrione locked up the triangle again but he didn't have it right, he let it go. One twenty-five. Slice stood and let him up. He's tired. Mitrione smiled. Slice landed a right hand. Mitrione missed a high kick. Slice landed a body shot and missed a big right hook. Mitrione kneed the face and landed a leg kick. Mitrione had the clinch and a big knee to the face and another kick and a leg kick that dropped Slice and he hit him with a hard right hand on the way down and he had him turtled up with thirty-five and he gator rolled with the anaconda choke and he had it tight with twenty-five. He had it in tight. Fifteen. He let it go with six or so remaining in side control and the first round ended. 'Calm down and breathe,' they told Kimbo. The referee said next time the eye gouge he'd disqualify him. The second round began. They circled. Mitrione landed a good straight left. Mitrione was stalking him. He landed a kick to the arm and Slice caught it and they clinched. Mitrione stuffed that single. Mitrione looked for a standing guillotine with four twenty-five. Slice avoided. Slice broke eating a knee to the face. Mitrione landed a left hand. Mitrione landed a hard leg kick. Mitrione landed a hard inside leg kick. Slice missed a leg kick. Mitrione landed a leg kick. Four minutes. A hard inside leg kick and he dodged a high kick and a hard inside leg kick and Slice turtled up. Three thirty-five. Mitrione let him up. Mitrione landed an inside leg kick and a blocked high kick. Three fifteen. Mitrione landed a right-left and another right-left and an uppercut and a knee to the body. Three minutes. Slice looked for a single-leg, Mitrione stuffed ti and turtled him up. Mitrione kneed the body. Slice laid there like a dead fish in side control basically. Mitrione was trying a D'arce, he let it go. Slice was warned for holding the shorts. Two thirty-five. Mitrione had an anaconda choke actually. He gave it up and kneed the body twice. And again and a fucking humungous knee to the leg. Mitrione basically had his back. Nope, mount pounding with two minutes. Not hard shots but just pounding. An elbow. Mitrione just pounding with soft shots. The referee was taking a close look. One thirty. Slice was just eating it all. Mitrione looked up at the clock for a second. Mitrione briefly looked for an arm triangel. He was looking for an americana now with one minute remaining. Slice was thinking about tapping. That was tight. Mitrione let it go. He landed some more soft shots downward. Thirty-five with the referee stopping it.